Attack On My Heart
by Levi Genesis
Summary: Titan attacks are becoming less and less frequent, but more and more serious. Even so, Eren has something else bothering him, maybe even more than the want to kill titans. The Corporal he'd served for so long, the one who saved him from the harsh world and gave him a future. Why does he make him feel this way? Is this love? M for later chapters. Other couples on the side.


**A/N: Here's my first attempt at a ****_real _****fanfiction. It switches POVs a bit unexpectedly but it's mainly Eren. I'll be switching it round a lot over the next few chapters. Please let me know what you think when you've read it c: I'm proud of it and I hope you like it too! **

It was a sunny day, and the horizon broke from its morning oranges into the bright blues of cloudless skies, and the bright light of the sun shone down onto everything. Whatever it touched looked beautiful, illuminated by the dreamy first glow which was by now slowly fading into the light they were used to seeing and living under. Levi looked down from out of the window to the desk before him, eyeing the pile of paperwork in front of him. _It's pathetic._ He mused. _The Military Police can't even do their own paperwork._

Clad in his unform with his cloak pulled over his shoulders almost carelessly, his baggy eyes scanned the two hundredth document he'd had to tend to that day. It was annoying, really, how often he had to miss the comfort of his satin sheets and plumped up pillows for this. The silly pieces of paper that meant nothing when petty criminals were far below what the Survey Corps had to deal with. Law, city antics and the like were not for he and the Commander to deal with - they were there to handle titans, not this. _Maybe there wouldn't be so many deaths if he was capable of an actual night of sleep._

"Corporal!" A voice shouted. Levi heard the footsteps resounding through the hall and rose from his seat, shaking off the spinning of his head and the numbness of his feet from sitting for so long. He glared expectantly towards the gathered subordinates, expecting more paperwork, some petty business.

"What is it?" He said, cloak draped about his shoulders. Pushing his arms through the sleeves, he pulled it slightly tighter so that he could do the popper, in preparation of the news, because really, the three males before him looked scared for their existences. They were new. _The only time they'd be this scared is if there were ... titans?_ The uniform clad males saluted.

"Titans have reached the walls," One of them gritted out, "They're breaking into Wall Rose!"

Levi grunted. _Knew it. Think, you idiot, think._ He took a few moments to scan his brain and go over several ideas before stating the one he thought most reliable without any preparation. "Send word to the Commander that I'll be deploying what of the Survey Corps we have left. He should know we're almost a lost cause after our last expedition. He will take Jaeger, Mikasa, Artlet and the others to the frontline. I'll set up the defence." He beckoned the group as he left, and they ran from the building before Levi hooked to a building on the left, and they on the right.

"Join the defence when the message is recieved." Levi stated, knees bent in the slightest in preparation to fly. With the approval of the three men, Levi tallying his numbers in his mind, they went their separate ways, soaring through the air.

"Commander."

The men saluted and then relayed the message to Erwin as quick as they could, the male offering a few thoughtful nods. The plan wasn't fleshed out, but Erwin appeared fine enough with it. Yet he could kill thousands with his plans and not act the least part bothered. "Are you in the frontline or in the defence with the Corporal?"

"With the Corporal, sir." A black haired male replied.

"Very well. I will proceed with the Corporal's idea. We will fire a red smoke barrel if we need you." Erwin responded before walking away in the direction of two bickering 'siblings'.

"Mikasa, just leave me alone! You said that you'd stop." Eren grumbled. He turned to walk away as Mikasa grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"You would have died without me," She murmured, brows creasing with worry at the prospect, "I'm doing what mum told me to do. Making sure you don't die."

Eren let out a shaky breath and widened his eyes, and Mikasa could see the brief realisation. His mother. "Mikasa ..." He murmured, before noticing Erwin. Both of them turned and slammed their fists to their chests at the Commander's arrival. Armin scurried up and peered at Erwin over Eren's shoulder, looking slightly fearful.

"The Titans have breached wall Rose," Erwin stated simply, earning a gasp from Armin. Mikasa's expressionless features turned to regard the area while Eren stared incredulously towards Erwin, "You three among Jean and some trainees have been asked to take the front line. Corporal Levi is playing as defence and back up if necessary."

"Le- Corporal Levi is in the defence? But he's the best we've got!" Eren exclaimed.

"We aim to use your Titan powers, not the Corporal's fighting skills. We need you to keep them busy long enough for the others to secure the gates and the Military Police to evacuate. Our biggest goal is to defend the people. That's why he is in the squad he is in. He has good instinct and we need good fighters to defend the people."

"Shouldn't the trainees be in the back up squad?" Armin inquired, "They could easily just die if you sent them out there."

"Maybe so," Erwin offered a frown, "Yet there's only one way to train someone; by giving them the chance to do what they've been trained to do. The ones that survive through following orders and having some form of brain in their head will go on to be real Survey Corps."

Eren sighed. He was going to have to use his powers again, and he didn't even know if he could shift at this point. He was doubting that he would be able to save Wall Rose again. Maybe they'd finally lose, maybe the humans would be wiped out.

_No._ A tiny voice in his head said quietly. _You need to kill them. Every one. You know what happened to your mother, it can't happen to anyone else._ He visibly shuddered at the memory, running a hand through his chestnut hair.

"Are you okay, Jaeger?" Erwin said, raising a brow. Eren nodded and turned to run off, and Mikasa and Armin spared a glance at Erwin and a sympathetic nod before following after him.

"Eren!" Mikasa called, breaking into a sprint despite the fact that she could probably use her 3DMG right now. They jumped down into the streets, Armin trailing behind the three.

"Mikasa, watch out! You don't know what could be-"

Everything went in slow motion, and Armin froze to the spot, mouth gaping open. His eyes shimmered with welling tears as a hand reached out between two towering buildings, sweeping down towards Eren and Mikasa. Slowly, the hand swung. A scream rang out among the town; Armin watched Levi fly down, but it was too late. The ebonhead girl squirmed within the grasp of the titan, squeezing her beyond discomfort into extreme pain. The Corporal hooked into the wall far off, and began to make his way toward the titan. He landed gracefully, the hook pulled from the wall and the blade shoved forcefully into the titan's neck. It let out a bellow, much like Eren's own, but Eren only trembled and stared on with widened eyes, as paralysed as Armin was. Tears began to trail down Armin's cheeks, but the titan fell to the floor, Mikasa writhing out of the grasp of the titan to slam her fist into the floor.

"I was trying to help you, you idiot!" She screamed before charging at Eren, giving him a hard punch in the cheek. His head flew to the side; a grunt broke from his lips, following with coughing and potentially choking as Levi slowly walked towards them, a disapproving scowl on his features. He eyed over Eren slowly before giving him a hard kick in the knee, sending him sprawling to his knees. Eren's face made contact with the floor and he cried out in pain, earning a worried look from Mikasa. Levi ignored Mikasa's subsequent death glare; she could wait until later.

"Jaeger." He stated simply, as if that one word had a million explanations and the one he was giving right now was the most obvious thing in the world. His scowl never faltered, yet the darkness did not shine in his eyes; more boredom, or a dead look to begin with. _Maybe that's why he never acts nice,_ Eren thought from the floor, _He's secretly dead._ His thoughts were cut off by a firm kick to his jaw. Twisting his neck suddenly away from the hit, he yelled in pain, rubbing at the bone in his jaw before realising it to be out of place. One snap, elicting another loud yell from him, did the trick in popping it back - he'd done it with other bones before, it wasn't a serious problem.

"Up," Levi said to the younger firmly, dragging him by the back of his collar, almost like a kitten by the scruff of their neck, "I suggest you focus on the task at hand. I'm not deploying the defence, with the potential of wiping out more of our lot, just because your sorry ass gets too emotional and you choose to run into the fray." Eren offered a defiant look for only a moment before sighing slightly. He turned to look out at the titans as they one by one broke through the wall.

"We'll deal with the titans." Eren said, slamming a fist to his chest. He may have been feeling especially dizzy and weak, but if he was going to avoid further beatings from his superior, he'd had better listen. He felt blood drip down his face, even though he couldn't remember being struck in his nose - perhaps it was the impact with the floor? Hooking the maneuover gear's line to an object in the distance, he began to soar through the streets towards where the titans were. If he couldn't shift, at least he'd distract them so they can try to block the gap.

He flew with speed unlike any he'd ever used before, swinging directly in front of a larger titan that shot out to grab him, yet he was too fast for the being. The titan made chase as he went, emerald cape billowing in his wake. He felt lightheaded, but ignored the feeling and tore through the sky, the wind harsh and unforgiving against his face. Mikasa and Armin had likely taken off and done the same as he was doing now. Leading the titans away. Jean soared down to glide at Eren's side, and Eren sighed. _Not him again._

"I'll handle the titan for you, Jaeger." Jean said loudly, due to the force of the air against them. He even then barely heard it, but he did.

"Just get it over with, horse face!" He called after Jean as he pulled back. Eren didn't look back - the slowing of heavy footsteps and then a large thud on the ground told him that trusting his comrades gave good results.

As he spun round, noticing that three other titans were chasing him, the most irritating image came into his head. Corporal Levi. He didn't know why he got into his head, but a warm feeling filled the pit of his stomach. Anger faintly swelled up inside him, but something else overruled, and Eren hadn't a clue what it was. Brows furrowed, he tried to will away the image of his neat hair, the vacant expression on Levi's face that when softened was the only thing he ever wanted to see, the way his uniform clung so well to his form in all the right places. Hell, even the way he _cleaned,_ the cloth he wore and even his commanding tone, almost soft but so intimidating ... it made his stomach do flips - the good kind.

His thoughts were cut short as a large hand came towards him, reaching for his waist. A cruel twist of his body and a quick propel into the air had him barely dodging the attack. Another sharp turn, and his form was shooting forth, shifting and spreading his feet out so he could land on the back of the titan - one leg bent at the knee on the shoulder to grant more stability. The titan was turning as he landed, swinging him off course. Both of his hands scrabbled at the neck of his foe as he felt his feet lose their hold, before he knew his efforts were useless and began to slip from the titan's back. If he was to kill this titan, he would have to do it now. Everything began to blur in his vision and the sound in his ears was pounding in his head - the sound of half of Levi's squad fighting in the background, on the frontline, yells and cries, the crunches of lifes cut short. A yell broke out from his lungs, and as he fell, his teeth sank hard into the side of his hand, between the thumb and pointer finger.

Everyone froze as a bright bolt of lightning shot into the sky. Erwin turned and a brief smile graced his features, knowing who and what it was, but two new Survey Corps at his side wavered.

"Commander, what was tha-" A red haired female recieved a harsh smack to the side of her head by who could only be her brother.

"Eren, Fyra! The titan-shifter!" He yelled enthusiastically, eyes bright and shining as a figure emergered from the middle of the fight.

"Eren!" Mikasa said hopefully, blade sliced into the back of a titan's neck. Armin and Jean let out a cheer, high-fiving from either shoulder of a smaller titan before flying into each other as the titan began to run towards Eren and they just happened to be pushed off, jumping at the same time only to smack together with a grunt. Armin looked over to see what appeared like the silhouettes of Ymir and Christa atop a house in the distance. They jumped from the roof just as Armin landed, and he looked almost in awe as the two gracefully flew over he and Jean, both killing a titan each.

"Nice one, Christa! Marry me when we get out of here, will you?" Ymir called playfully, dropping down to give Christa a peck on the cheek. The poor girl went bright red.

Armin turned away, to see Eren in his titan form, staring down another titan. A roar broke out through the commotion of battling between titans and the Survey Corps. Armin looked towards the far exit for the first time to see some screaming children and even some adults, pointing towards Eren only to be wordlessly ushered out by the Military Police. His eyes led him up to where Levi was positioned on the wall, and he seemed like he was looking at Armin, despite the distance. He gave a nod, and Armin nodded back, turning to leap back into the fray.

Eren growled and charged at his first victim, a sadistic grin on his face inside the titan body. He punched the first titan hard in the neck before roaring and choosing to simply tear the head from the body. Gore shot out everywhere, a small laugh resounding in his titan case. The next managed to tear off one of his arms, but he swung with his other, denting the side of the titan as it stumbled forwards, a bellow coming from it which Eren responded to with a louder, demonic sounding one. He bit into the neck of the titan and spun it around, letting go as he saw through flared orbs it collide with another, sending both titans down. He stomped over and jumped, landing on the second's neck area. The next few minutes were quick and were a blur as one by one the titans fell, before he picked up a large boulder and rolled it into the entrance where the titans breached the walls. The last titan that came up to the wall tried to break through, but after several failed attempts, turned around and left towards the green of the outside world.

Everything went black, after that. All he could hear was a small voice in the back of his head, calling his name. _Jaeger? Wake up, Jaeger._ The voice was unimportant. He was happy to stay here in his darkness, with silence save for the niggling voice and now the small ticking of a clock. Rustling of the wind followed, and he felt the brushing of fingers on his cheek, down his neck. The fingers were familiar, and calloused. When they feathered back up to his cheek, the knuckles brushed at his jaw, and the little cuts and scars there reminded him so much of a certain fist that often was swung for his punishment. _Levi?_

"Mmh, Levi ..." Eren murmured, only to snap his eyes open to make eye contact with a pair of murky greys. Or were they blue? The eyes were too dark to really tell. The fingers had left him as he woke up, and instead his Corporal stood there with an unamused look on his face. _As if it never happened. Was it my imagination?_

"This once, I'll let you off for that lack of formality." He said, though he didn't sound like he cared at all. The older inspected his nails as Eren replied.

"How long was I out?" He murmured. His voice felt weak, and he couldn't force out more than a soft mumble.

"Three days. We were concerned." Levi replied without very much enthusiasm. Eren moved to sit up, but his head swam, and he leaned into the wall beside what seemed to be the most comfortable bed ever. His eyes closed and a hand reached for his shoulder to help steady him. No words escaped him; even if he wanted to speak, to protest or to question anything, he wouldn't be able to. The Corporal continued, "The Commander wants a word, at some point, but you seem unfit to be hassled at the moment. Jean has been told to bring you food every afternoon. Five o'clock - half an hour from now. Can you stay awake until then?"

"Horse face?" Eren weakly protested, earning a rare and heartfelt chuckle from the older male.

"I can assume that's a yes. No complaints, brat - it's better than having no food, don't you agree?" With a nod from the younger, he carried on, propping up the pillows for Eren to sit comfortably, "I will be back later to check on your condition." Even though he was ill, Eren felt an intense warmth flood through him and stain his cheeks pink at the warmth of the other's closeness and his breath on his bare shoulder as Levi reached for the last pillow.

"You look flushed - are you ill?" Levi murmured, reaching to press a hand again his forehead, elicting a squeak from the younger.

"N-no!" Eren cried, reaching up shakily to pry Levi's hand away.

"As you say. I'll be back later, Jaeger." Levi turned and left, and the cold that washed over Eren was so saddening and unbearable that another cry broke from his lips.

"Wait!" A pause. Levi turned, looking over his shoulder with a raised brow, "Stay with me? Please?" Eren whined almost desperately. Levi let out a 'tch' in reply, but pulled a chair up next to his bed anyways, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other.

"This once." Levi stated, but a flicker of a smile danced upon his lips.

_Maybe he actually likes me._ Eren smiled to himself, ignoring the odd look he got from Levi. He didn't care; all he knew is that the only thing he wanted to do right now was be with Levi, and if they were to sit in silence for the next thirty minutes, it could very well be the best thirty minutes of his life.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! It was quick, I know, but it was fun to write. Please leave a review of what you think so far, and what you want to see next!**


End file.
